The field of endeavor, of this invention, is in the heating and air conditioning technical field, as pertains to the exterior unit of heat pumps and air conditioning systems.
The subject matter of the claimed invention is centered around the said exterior unit, the function of which is to act as the heart, veins, lungs and soul of said system, having a compressor that pumps, by means of tubing thru the air circulation system of the heat exchange coils, fed by a forced air fan.
The soul of the heating and cooling process center, is the said exterior unit heat exchange system, which is located outdoors in a harsh environment, with an unimpeded access of the weather elements of rain, snow, sleet, hail, wind, cold, and extreme heat, which drastically reduces the said heat exchange effect, by;
1) introducing moisture per water, directly into the said air circulation system, which interacts with cold unregulated winds to freeze-up the said tubing and reduces or totally stops air flow,
2) being illuminated daily by solar heat rays, which are either wasted during heat cycle season or endured as a burden to overcome during the cooling cycle season.
Where as, the use of said heat pumps and central air conditioning exterior units, have been plagued by continuous problems such as;
A) the lack of adequate weather protection,
B) the unavoidable placement, of said exterior unit, in weather conditions, which by nature are the total opposite of conditions needed for the optimal heating and cooling exchange functions of the freon conduit, employed by said exterior unit'compressor, to transfer;
A) heat from a heat starved environment of the outdoors, through piping, into the indoors,
B) heat from the indoors, into a heat rich environment, of the outdoors, through said piping,
C) said heat, through forced air flow, by use of electric motors, into an already hot summer environment,
D) said heat, pick up from a cold winter environment to be transported indoors.
Therefore, the use of the weather shield and solar heat collector per reflector, will be a solution, to said problems, by means of;
A) a cover of rigid material of sufficient size and shape to accommodate the complete surrounding of said exterior unit, which will shelter the said exterior unit from the said weather conditions of rain, snow, sleet, hail, wind, cold and heat,
B) by acting as;
1) an umbrella to divert said weather conditions,
2) a shield to impede the movement of the natural flow of air currents, which produce a wind chill effect,
3) act in the capacity of energy saver, by:
A) collecting heat from solar rays thru the use of a black absorbant pigment coating,
B) repelling heat from solar rays thru the use of a white reflective pigment coating, or attachable panels of a white durable material,
C) reducing the constant defrost cycles caused by weather related moisture freeze-ups on said exterior units coils,
D) act to control the recirculation of air flow produced by said exterior unit'fan, which circulates air through the heat exchanger.
Further, references to specific problems involved in the prior art, are as follows:
A) College level, book of study, Refrigeration and Air Conditioning Technology, 2nd Edition by Whitman, Johnson, published by Delmar;
A) Page 799, chapter 45, section 25 reads as follows;
The outdoor unit installation for a heat pump is much like a central air conditioning system from an air flow standpoint. The unit must have a good air circulation around it, and the discharge air must not be allowed to recirculate.
There are some more serious considerations that should be dealt with. The direction of the prevailing wind in the winter could lower the heat pump performance. If the unit is located in a prevailing north wind or a prevailing wind from a lake, the performance may not be up to standard. A prevailing north wind might cause evaporation to operate at a lower than normal temperature. A wind blowing inland off a lake will be very humid and might cause freezing problems in the winter.
The outdoor unit must not be located where roof water will pour into it. The outdoor unit will be operating at below freezing much of the time, and any moisture or water that is not in the air itself, should be kept away from the unit's coil. If not, excess freezing will occur.
The outdoor unit is an evaporator in winter and will attract moisture from the outside air. If the coil is operating below freezing, the moisture will freeze on the coil. If the coil is freezing, the moisture will run off the coil as it does in an air conditioning evaperator. This moisture must have a place to go. If the unit is in a yard, the moisture will soak into the ground. If the unit is on a porch or walk, the moisture could freeze and create slippery conditions, FIGS. 45-30.
The outdoor unit is designed with drain holes or pans in the bottom of the unit to allow free movement of water away from the coil. If they are inadequate, the coil will become a solid block of ice in cold weather. When the coil is frozen solid, it is a poor heat exchanger with the outside air, and the C.O.P. will be reduced. Defrosting methods are discussed later.
So, you can see that a problem has existed for decades with no design or consideration given for the control of the problem. The prior art solution has been, to;
1) move it to an area where hopefully the wind isn't as strong,
2) keep the outdoor unit away from falling water by locations,
3) drill holes in bottom to drain the unimpeded water flow,
B) As of Feb. 16, 1999, a patent search of the U.S.P.T.O. Gov./ web site has given the following patent data base information;
1) Heat Pump weather shield—O occurrences in O patents,
2) Heat Pump cabinet weather protection—O occurrences in O patents,
3) Heat Pump cabinet protectors—O occurrences in O patents,
4) Heat Pump and Air Condition weather shield O occurrences in O patents.
The problem exist, but, no solution, until now.
C) Also, the U.S.P.T.O. Gov/ patent data base search results on the subject of heat pumps with solar heat is as follows;
1) heat pumps with solar heat source to Wallin, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,312 on Jan. 21, 1977,
2) combination heat pump and low temperature solar heat collector to Ramey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,583 on Feb. 1, 1977,
3) several other related topic patents issued, but none similar to the invention.
D) conclusion, the novelty of the unobvious approach taken by the inventor, is to go to the core of the problems, stop the water and wind from gaining access to the sensitive heat exchange system, use the sun'solar rays to an advantage, absorb when you need heat, reflect when you need cooling.
This invention is definitely an improvement, to the prior art, as relates to the said exterior units of heat pumps and air conditioning systems!